A Darkened Abyss
by SweetShySecrets
Summary: Five years of being the Grand High Vampire had taken its toll on Vlad after an opportunity to leave his role he takes in hope for a life that he remembers. The past comes back to haunt him. Evil Vlad coming soon...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_A strange sparkling hole was visible in the darkness. He walked towards it as if it was urging, no dragging and forcing, him to see it. Large crystals glimmered across the ground creating a shimmering path on which a man wearing dark large boots stood. The man stood tall- towering over the piles of crystals that he stood upon- and wore all black leather clothing including a midnight jacket engraved with strange markings. His brown hair and facial hair was even darker against his pale skin; he was smirking making him look devious and deadly however his features were devilishly good looking. An aura of anger and pure hatred surrounded him apart from a bright light that shown upon him. Slowly, his smirk turned to a quizzical look and he asked, why? _

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why…_

Vladimir woke with a start; a sharp stinging pain ran across his face as he lifted himself into a sitting position and sighed. He had been dreaming about Malik this time, it was the fifth time Vlad had fallen into a slumber at his throne this week. Something was seriously wrong. The memories of five years ago still haunted him and during these quick naps he often dreamt of his past: dusted Malik and his crazed mother, who still lived in a crystal; Ramanga and his clan; Adze need for power and her bloodbinding antics; his mother and George; Erin and her death; the Slayer's Guild; Ingrid's love for a breather, Piers…

The thought was too much; a more than plentiful amount of events had occurred all those years ago even his time with Robin had been especially exciting and enjoyable. Now he was stuck in the life of the Grand High Vampire a boring and repetitive unlife. He had barely left the castle or its shadow grounds in the past five years apart from the tiresome trips to the High Council but he was always surrounded by guards and courtiers who protected and catered to his every need. The council meetings would just be long and tedious with a bunch of old coffin lodgers chattering and discussing supposedly important matter, mostly on tradition. Vlad had the smallest impact on the council because, even though his word was final, the majority of council members disagreed with him as he was so young. His new life consisted of sitting on the throne with his young assistance and a few guards watching him. Tearing his eyes out would have been more fun.

The freedom he had only appeared in his short sleeps and Vlad couldn't help feeling if this was his unlife it would be a pain to live in. The eternity of being trapped frightened him to his inner most core nevertheless he did have hope in the future. Living for tomorrow, whether it was hundred year or longer.

The future looked bleak, miserable and most definitely did not contain freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I apologise for the short chapter last time but I just couldn't think of what to put. Thanks and shout out to ShadowVampireGirl I was really touched by your comment. Here's Chapter 2 (it is a little different) and I promise it will get more exciting. **

**Sweet**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Young Dracula or any of the Characters.**

Chapter 2

A thunderous knocking on the front door vibrated throughout the ancient manor. The loud sound slightly shook Vlad's sealed coffin. Vlad was surprised to hear such a noise this early in the afternoon- he had thought no vampire would be awake, apart from him. His dreams had kept him conscious and now the thought of closing his eyes was quite frightening. Conversely, with him being awake his thoughts wondered and many troubled times came to mind along with his happiest memories, although now happiness seemed a word long forgotten.

With a low yawn he clicked his fingers and slowly rose from the velvet cushioning of his metal coffin. It had only been recently that he had learnt not to rise too quickly and you could control yourself when awake a lot better than after being asleep (and having a strange worrying dream).

Just as Vlad started to climb out from his coffin, speeding seemed like too much work, a brunette woman ran into the room her black skirts swaying around her boots. She rose up and looked around before bowing deeply to Vlad who had fallen back into the coffin in shock- it had been a long time since anyone had ran to him. When the young woman stood up again, Vlad recognised her. Catherine Scarlett Lincton.

Catherine had been in Vlad's service for the past two years yet he trusted her completely despite her lack of experience. She was his personal assistant, a very respectful and honourable position for a vampiress of her age. Strangely enough she was even younger than the Chosen one at 21 years of age, barely an adult by the vampiric community nonetheless, she had been taught by the best- or so she thought. Ingrid Dracula the very vampire who had turned her into a half fang, not that the council knew that the Grand High Vampire's representative was a disgraceful bitten vampire. If anyone did find out all involved would be disgraced and they would never be respected, thankfully her secret was kept under fang- cuffs and the sun's rays. Vlad had chosen her not out of pity or because of her sister's like to her but for her knowledge- is what he told people. Not many new but on her application she had put, under aliases, Erin. A name Vlad never had thought he would hear again. Catherine had turned out to be complete opposite and for that Vlad was grateful. She was loyal, intelligent, beautiful and most importantly a friend. Something that was extremely difficult to come by in this time of imprisonment.

Catherine broke Vlad chain of thought with four words, "Sire, the council's here."

"WHAT?" Erupted out of Vlad, a mix of confusion, questioning, distress and anger could be heard in his voice.

"I apologise, your Grandness, but they're demanding that you see them I'm not sure what for but it sounded urgent." That explained the need for running.

"Ok, tell them I'll there soon. Thanks Cate."

"You're welcome, Vladimir. You might want to change." Vlad looked down at his pyjama bottoms and black T-shirt.

"Good idea" Catherine exited in a flourish of black silk; Vlad lay back in his coffin. The council meant one thing… Trouble.

A sigh escaped Vlad lips as he checked his cape before sauntering into his lounge towards the High Council. The way the council sat in a semi- circle around a mahogany table, seated on Vlad's best couches with goblets of blood, perhaps from Vlad's scares supply of human blood, made him want to laugh. The few times they had visited his home always made him feel unnerved. Somehow they made Vlad uncomfortable in his own home.

A strange arm chair was set in the middle of the room; Vlad guessed it was for him.

"Please sit." The voice echoed around the room and Vlad turned to face the council- a large group of serious faces stared back at him- before sitting down.

"Thank you, Émilek" Vlad answered towards Émilek Malfèvre the head of council. He had replaced Morgan after his confrontation with the blood seed and had been rather eager to assume the role. Vlad had warmed to him quickly and was glad that even if his input was not greatly used at least the council was in good hands.

"Your grandness, you may be curious to why we came and I can assure you that it is of no troubling nature."

"Really," Vlad was in shock, "Well, on the bats what are you here about."

"As you know next week is your fifth year of being the vampire's astounding leader and so we wish to hold a feast in your honour. A befitting feast and ball with only the best elegant dining and pleasing guests for you, Sire. We, as the council, will oversee the arrangements, dinner guests, entertainment and all such lark you, my lordship, can just enjoy the lavish time." Émilek finished, a` spectacular laugh flashing his deep white teeth in a wide grin which slightly unnerved Vlad.

"I am touched by the offer, thank you, all of you."

"It is the duty of the council to serve the Grand High Vampire we just accept the gratitude in return, your highness." Émilek smiled again. "Till next week." He made a slight bow before speeding away.

The rest of the council stayed and started to chat among themselves, as they said 'no point in wasting a good vintage of blood.' Vlad, knowing the procedure, started to leave but a figure stopped in his way.

"Can I help you?" Vlad asked the council member. He was curious at the young fellow's upfront behaviour no one had ever simple come up to him face to face. Even if he was not valued much he was still feared- no one was sure of the power the Chosen one held.

Cold blue eyes simply stared at Vlad and he felt as if they were looking into his mind or maybe what was left of his soul. "They are after you. Be careful."

"I'm sorry what do you mean 'be careful'?" Vlad replied

"Your grandness, I'm not sure of what you know about the outside but people need someone to support. Be careful the world is changing. Vampires feel that the council are taking over; I've talked to your sister and your old friend Talitha. They feel they don't know you and I want to warn you be careful don't let faces mask your judgement. Vampires can wear a mask better than human and you have been hidden in shadows for a long time. Sire, grab the opportunity and be careful. The world is in your hands… All of it." Vlad stood there in shock, for the third time. Retaliation was not an option as the black haired man had disappeared into the throng of night- feeders.

Vlad thought. Was he that trapped? Was something truly wrong in the outside world? Why was the council visiting him in the day about a feast?

**Please Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I am so so so sorry for how long it has taken me to update. I could tell you all the excuses but I think you just want to read the chapter. Thank you to the mysterious people who have favourite and/or followed this story. I was actually amazed. Anyway, this is a long chapter to make up for the long wait however it is not extremely exciting but it will get more exciting in later Chapters . I promise to keep up on updates now so I will try to update at least twice a week. **

**I also wanted to know if anyone wanted to see a bit of Catherine's (Cate's) backstory, before she was bitten, please let me know (PM me or leave a review) . **

**I love reviews and I hope you enjoy this Chapter- I apologise again for the wait. **

**Enjoy,**

**Sweet**

Chapter 3 –The Darkening

Somewhere, a clock struck midnight, its little hands creeping across its face slowly like a spider crawls along its web. Outside the window was darkness. A pitch dark shadow cast across the green field outside and onto the beyond forest an even darker green. Just behind them loomed the grey specks of the Carpathian Mountains, glimmering under the full glow of the moon; it was a spectacular sight. Catherine, however, was too preoccupied with her own mountain of paperwork which covered the desk in front of her. Vast amounts of letters, requests, council matters and law books completely concealed the wooden table below. Catherine had been trying to make sense of a council letter requesting a change in the head of polishing at the Fang Filing Society- it was above Catherine's head- really who cared? There were much more pressing matters such as the strange slaying incident in Bulgaria or the sinister findings of drained breathers found in Germany. No, the proud race of vampires (who prided themselves as sophisticated yet deadly biters, as Ingrid described them) thought replacing head of polishing was more necessary than finding a vicious vampire who was breaking the ceasefire and causing awful fights between the Vampire High Council and the Heads of the Slayer Guild. It was ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous!

Poor Vlad had been with the council about eight times this month and had had several meetings with the slayer's guild as well; all the meetings had ended with Vlad being blamed. The poor guy was meant to be enjoying the week and looking forward to the feast in less than 72 hours instead he was shattered while still being expected to perform his duties which included signing all the letter sent to him- the letters in front of Catherine at this moment.

Catherine couldn't help but sigh as her thoughts wondered to Vlad. She glanced up again from the letter to gaze at the piles of paperwork in front of her before looking towards the sofa on the other side of the room. Vlad had been sitting their signing papers and writing replies to the items he had declined or accepted. Last time she had looked she had only seen the top part of the back of his head, his midnight hair tips brushing the top of the scarlet sofa he was perched upon. His face downwards as he had been studying the paper in front of him.

As Catherine looked now she couldn't see his dark hair or his head or anything of him. In a panic she stood up, both her long skirts and golden brown hair flicking to the left. "Vlad!" she called, pushing her chair out and walking closer to the sofa. There was no reply. "Vlad!" she said louder and in a panicked tone. Just then she reached the sofa and peered over. Catherine let out a large breath of relief, she didn't need to breathe but it was a habit that was hard to stop. On the sofa, curled up in a small heap, was the Grand High Vampire fast asleep. If he hadn't been a vampire Catherine would have thought he was dead. His body was perfectly still except for a twitching muscle now and then. A calm expression was on his face- the calmest she had ever seen him since the strange breaks of the ceasefire- as if he was at peace with the world. Locks of hair fell on to his forehead and at that moment Catherine thought he looked like a young child. Happy and care free with the freedom of the world and nothing to confine him to what was his harsh reality.

Catherine could have stared at him all night but she thought better of it. Instead she grabbed one of the pillows from the arm chair and carefully manoeuvred his head up before sliding the pillow underneath and lowering his head down again. She then reached out to one of the chairs around the table covered in papers, in order to grab his cape, that she had hung over the chair after Vlad had thrown it on the armchair on his arrival. Stroking the soft silk lining, she judiciously draped the cape over his body and tucked in the corners. A small smile was visible on Catherine's lips as she nodded at the handy work of wrapping up her monarch before walking back to the desk to continue with her paperwork. Vlad's calm sleeping face on the back of her mind.

_A slow but haunting whistle came from the wind as it rustled at the soaring skeleton's branches and its leaves scattered the concrete ground and danced across the hard surface. A group of leather clad figures walked across the ground their large, bulgy boots crunching over leaves reducing them to a pile of crushed red or orange or brown sections. The leader walked a few steps in front of the others, she was short but her authority was clear through her proudly raised head and pulled back posture. Her light blonde hair hung half way down her back a lot of it tied back in a plait. Brown piercing eyes like thunder were framed by shaped eyebrows and thick lashes that complemented her small nose and red painted lips- she was a true image of beauty. Her body was shaped by the plain black leather trousers and jacket she wore; on her feet were slender boots that rode half way up her calves. _

_A few paces behind her were two dark haired men. The one on the left strode proudly behind his leader his dark skin and muscles would put terror into all who dared look at him. The other man had deep green eyes which darted from left to right, as if they were looking for something, a deep scar ran down the left side of his face making his features look fierce and treacherous. Both men had a large amount of stubble accumulating around their face; they wore matching dark trousers, shirts and gigantic boots that matched their towering heights._

_Just to their left was the final member. She walked several paces behind. A girl who looked about fifteen with bright red hair that was tied in a ponytail that ended at her slim waist. Instead of trousers the girl wore a short leather skirt and black netted tights which showed off her lean legs. Her short black jacket and ankle boots made her stand out from the other members of the group. Her bright red lips also looked outlandish unlike the blonde leader. A large black bag dangled off her shoulders and, in her hand, she held a solid briefcase- like- bag._

_They looked like a group of teenagers; however, there was an unusual aura which seemed to hang over the three persons in front. Darkness wove around them as if darkness was a vine curling around a hard and sturdy tree, keeping it in never ending gloom. Their power and predator characteristics were undeniable- they were definitely creatures of the night. _

_The red head behind was very different through, not only the clothes she wore, but the way she walked with the weight. The way her body dropped under the weight, her dramatic and lazy movements, the sighs and shivers that came from her body. She stood out like a sore thumb._

_A loud cry escaped the lips of the red head. She dropped to the floor, her knees crumbling beneath her. She held her hands up, to stop the rest of her body being hurt from her impact with the ground, her sleeves rolled up. Along her pale, skinny arms were array of cuts and scars some a deep red from being newly cut. Others ugly black scars that showed the constant slashes of a knife. At the cry, the rest of the group turned around._

_The blonde girl walked back on herself towards the girl on the floor. Her movements were swift and graceful but her eyes were hungry. "Little Nadia Lyall," her voice was sweet but laced in venom and authority. "You said you could make it, serve us and in return we would grant your wish. Do you not wish for that anymore?" The leader cocked her head to the side._

"_NO! No, I do wish to serve you. I am just tired Mistress Lorelei" Nadia said, as she pulled herself to her feet. "I'm fine now."_

"_Oh no! You rest. Go lie back down." The blonde smiled a sickly sweet smile._

_Nadia obeyed and sat back to the floor, placing the bags down slowly. The blonde smiled again before facing the men that stood behind her and at her sides. "Why don't we grant her wish early?" The men smirked to each other a slight discomfort came over their face as they proceeded towards Nadia. Nadia's crystal eyes broadened in fright, an alarming expression appeared on her face but she stayed quiet._

"_Ulric and Donnchadh have decided it is time. I, myself, agree." The mistress strode forward her large smile turning into a grin with teeth. Donnochadh and Ulric bared their fangs; Ulric eyes shimmered a blue then back to green with the excitement. _

_Nadia's eyes widened in panic but, before she could move, she felt ice cold grips- acting as restrains- on her arms. The leader bent down to her little pet, her teeth exposed with her smile. _

"_Time for you to get your wish"_

Vlad eyes opened, for a moment he panicked. The dream had felt so real he was surprised to find himself lying on a sofa. A roaring fire next to him; the warmth was relaxing, especially, since the last thing he remembered of the dream was the young girl's screams.

Sitting up Vlad felt a light piece of material fall into his lap. Looking down he saw his cape draped over his legs and crumpled where it had just fallen of his shoulders. He looked towards the fire in front of him and then to the small coffee table that stood before him. It was completely covered in papers and pens. The memories from the night before came back to him. He had been writing to the Émilek about the constant slayer attacks and, in addition, had been explaining why it was more important than Chevalier Drogo receiving more land - even if he had less than Marko Landgrave who was below him in society.

Rubbing his eyes, Vlad rose from the soft escapement of the sofa and began to pace across the length of the room. He noticed the piles of work on Catherine's desk, he felt sorry for her. She did everything for him, her own duties and helped out in any way she could. Now she had also taken on to perform some of his duties, such as the paperwork, as well as being in charge of planning the rest of the feast. After the council had claimed, "the planning of the feast should not fall to such important leaders of the powerful vampire race." So his own assistance had to add it to her chores along with being helped by a few of the minor members of the council and then being shouted at by Vlad's own courtiers that what she had done was wrong. Yet when it came to correcting it they said they were too significant to answer to the likes of Catherine.

Catherine! Who else could have tucked him up? Catherine- a great friend. She was always there for him doing everything. She was sweet, loyal and beautiful, in a way she reminded him of the young red head who had been in his dream. Kind and loyal, one difference, one large difference, she could not be corrupted. She was a strong, independent spirit just like his sister, just a lot nicer.

His thoughts wondered back to his dream. The girl, Nadia, had seemed loyal to the blonde haired girl but she had definitely been human: she had been breathing; struggling under the weight and those marks up her arm had scabbed over recently, dried blood had been stuck to her arm. It was a common sign for who the girl had been. She was a pet. A vampire's pet.

Vlad, at this time, seriously hoped he was wrong and that the dream was just a dream, not one of the visions he had been having recently. Breather pets had been banned for nearly seventy years and even the most deadly vampires had been against them. If they were back then the strange council member from four days ago had been right. Something was seriously wrong with the world. Vlad needed answers and he needed to get out of the falsity of being king, living in this luxury. He was due back in the real world and no one was going to stop him.

Vlad grabbed the first book that sat on the table. It read Family Trees- 19th Century and Vlad flicked through hoping to find the name of the leader- Lorelai.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologise so much for a long delay again but I've been super busy and by the time I have spare time I am too tired. Thank you again for the lovely people, who have reviewed, followed or have put this story as a favourite. I write for the fun of it but it lovely to know people like my writing and inspiration to my actual writing. This chapter is longer to make up for my long break between updating. I think it is quite a good Chapter and some of the information in it is important to the rest of the story. We also have an almost Vlad/ Cate scene that I enjoyed writing. Next Chapter is the feast and, without giving spoilers, it is exciting and does contain some dark!Vlad. Or Bad Vlad. **

**Anyway thanks for the reviews and enjoy this chapter. Remember reviews are like hugs you can feel free to give as many as you want. Hugs all round. **

**Sweet xxx **

Chapter 4

It was two in the morning and as usual Vlad was seated on his throne Cate, as his assistant stood on his exact right waiting for any command her leader might give her. Vlad had once again fallen asleep at his throne leaving Cate's thoughts to wonder while she looked over her sovereign. Cate took a chance to glance down at her ruler. Awake he seemed always rigged and stressed up the fangs but when he slept, and dreamt normal dreams, he looked younger, at ease.

Last night she had found him, after his slumber, in his coffin surrounded by thousands upon thousands of books piled up around him. The Grand High Vampire himself had been engaged in the works of Tailor's study of Vampire Bites and the Loyalty upon them. Cate had been quite surprised by the title yet did not ask as she felt no interest to the subject- unlike Vlad who had not even noticed her presence. She also thought it incredibly rude to inquire into subjects which are none of her business.

At his present sleeping state through Cate pondered upon the subject but also the peace of Vlad's face. She felt pity for the older vamp maybe because he looked like her younger half-brother. The dark hair, pale skin, his pale lips. In fact, the resemblance was strangely uncanny but then his father had come from Romania. Vlad stirred in his sleep before his eyes opened, he blinked several times.

Vlad rose from his throne without any words he sped across the hall and through the large oak door at the end of the throne room. Cate jumped back in surprise, "Damn, that Vlad" she whispered under her breath.

The guards that had been stationed on the doors were looking at her for an order, she had the authority as the GHV's assistant. "Go on, we better find him." She called out to them as she walked down the hall. One of the guards sped away spear in hand the other nodded in Cate's direction before speeding of the other way. He knows he has to have security, she thought, so today's dream must have been bad. She sped away hoping to find Vlad before his guards.

Vlad fell against the wall in his room. He had been hoping to make it to the coffin perhaps to the dreamland he would be able to control himself better there. Right now he was shivering. He could feel the evil seeping into him and the power of a thousand flowing through his veins. The thoughts of devastation and destruction filled his mind. He could hold on but for how long? He was unsure. Maybe an hour? Two? He needed to keep control the power was flooding in, an evil smirk tried to show itself on his face. Just as the thunder struck outside, strange it was meant to be a dry night, Vlad felt his mind slip away…

Looking in the library and then the decrepit chapel and then the rest of the manor had been no easy accomplishment. It was so large even with her vampire speed Cate had found it difficult to scour the place. Eventually, she had come to Vlad's own room and, after several attempts, had managed to twist her key into the lock and get into Vlad's room. It was a security measure of Vlad's room. The door and walls were coated in a very thin layer of garlic lined silver not enough to threaten the vampire powers in the room but just to stop vampires smoking, shape shifting or using their powers to get into the room. In a similar way the silver would prevent werewolves getting in and finally the lack of technological security meant to breather could hack into the room. There was one way to enter and that was with a key. Only three keys were in existence one for Vlad, one for Cate and one for the head of security. It had been designed rather ingeniously so that not one type of any race could get into the room. The perfect safe, if one could describe the room as a safe, and, in addition, a perfect place to hide.

Cate was extremely glad she alone had a key as she slipped it easily into the lock and twisted. Sure enough in the far corner of the chamber sat a curled up Vlad, his knees drawn into his stomach, shoulders hunched and his head resting on his knees. "Vlad?" Cate called softly, not wanting to startle him. She walked over and squatted down beside him. "What happened…?"

A hiss escaped Vlad's lips as his head lifted and eyes opened a deep crimson colour- a truly frightening sight. Cate nearly toppled over in surprise! As Vlad's features returned to their normal appearance he relaxed a little but still looked a little petrified.

"He's coming back, Cate. I've been feeling him inside me and slowly he's creeping over I know he is going to appear but I don't know how to stop him. I don't know how he broke my walls all I feel is his thoughts of destruction, I hear cries and I enjoy them. The power, I crave it. He's pushing me into the abyss I'm getting weaker. He's so hard to control." Vlad let out in a rush, hardly pausing for breath.

"Wait," Cate questioned, she was slightly confused. "When you say he you don't mean… your reflection."

Vlad uncurled his body slightly. "Bad Vlad seems to want to come back." Vlad joked as he tried to stand but fell back down. Cate put her arms under his and helped onto the armchair next to large bay windows, thick curtains flowed down the sides of it, mingling with Cate's skirts as she seated herself on the window sill.

"It seems you face quite a problem," Cate said to break the silence which had formed between them. "I still don't understand one thing"

Vlad looked up at her piercing eyes.

"Why did you leave the throne room? I understand you wanted privacy but I thought you told me if you use your powers he seems to become a larger threat."

"I needed to leave." Vlad replied

"Dream?"

"Something like that," Vlad stated. "I had a dream about…. my past."

"It was about that Erin girl again wasn't it." Cate stated knowingly.

"Yep." Vlad answered slowly.

Cate paused to think before responding. "You've told me Erin was your girlfriend did she cheat on you with another vampire?" Cate could understand if that was the case. She had known someone she thought was truly for her alone that they were in true love. Yet, he had moved away to Hawaii (This was, of course, before Cate had been bitten by Ingrid.) with another girl. A fake blonde make-up specialist who would do anything to get into bed and the money for the breast implants she wanted. "I know how it feels for someone to run away and it's probably the same that all feel whether human or vampire."

Vlad smiled.

"She didn't run away, well she did but not until a lot later. She died. I guess in a way twice." Vlad looked up to see the confuzzled look on Cate's face. "I bit her. My fiancée, Adze the evil one I told you about, got control of sweet innocent Erin and made her jump of a roof. It was either let Erin die or bite her. I spoke to her one time and she told me to let her die but I just couldn't stand by while the love of my life. My first true love perished before my very eyes so I was selfish. I bit into her flesh and gave her the curse of vampirism. Just because I couldn't bear to live with the pain.

"My poor Erin paid the price for my mistakes. When she was a breather, when she was human we loved each other. I had plans for the future. We wanted to finish school and then I would have to become the GHV but Erin accepted me. I haven't told you this but Erin was a slayer. A very capable, yet unwilling, slayer who had been forced, by her parents, to take up the profession. Her brother, Ryan, was also a slayer but was bitten by Ingrid and that is why Erin came. She originally came to slay me and my family but instead we fell in love. We had plans she knew everything about me and I knew everything about her. We swore on our lives no secrets. We also swore to never give up on one another. She was willing to give up a normal life to live with me and to have a family, maybe, even marry. She just didn't want to become a vampire. I didn't want her to have, what I thought was a curse, either." Vlad paused to breath.

"So she woke up to find two large punctured holes in her neck. She ended but turning evil, like her brother. It was exactly what she didn't want to be yet she became- she became a monster. She ran away with my sister's half- brother Malik and then was dusted. My true love killed and I hear it in such a cold way as if it was unimportant. I let her go but with much regret. My biting didn't help anyway. She was destined to die and a few months later she did. I left her a few months of misery and depressing times. If I could go back in time that is the one thing I would change. I would let her die and as much as it would pain me at least she would have died human and happily. Peacefully in her sleep as she wished to." Vlad let out a sigh and expanded himself on the armchair. He felt more in control after letting his anger out but the small evil still sat there. He knew it was just waiting.

Cate was just sitting, her back leaning on the window. "Vlad, I never knew. I never thought I am so sorry." She felt close to tears at hearing Vlad's story. It made her story sound rather lame.

"None of it is your fault. There is no need to feel sorry for something that can't be helped. However, it's nice to know I have friends. You kind of remind me of an old friend, you might have met her. Her name was Talitha I believe she works as an assistant to one of members of the council. Lord Renardo I believe."

Catherine blinked in shock. "Wait Talitha as in Tal who works for the Minister of Legal States and Environmental issues."

"Tal always loved nature and anything to do with travel." Vlad stated as he laughed to himself. "I was close to her as well. Not as close as Erin but we did have a connection. I even dated her for a year."

Cate smiled at this nevertheless, strangely, she felt quite jealous. "How did you guys break up?" She found herself asking.

"We basically had to. I was with the council discussing ridiculous matters she wanted to go and get her mark on the world. We are still close but just not that close. I met her travelling you see and then she came to my eighteenth. After that I gave up my chance to be human and we left for the Himalayas. Dad moved to Australia but came back after six weeks demanding I get a wife. The council put the heap of GHV work on me and my sister kept bugging me for favours. We broke up to do what we wanted. We both made the decision and now intended to live with it. Maybe one day I'll find someone kind and sweet with her humanity like Erin yet still powerful and strong minded and caring like Talitha. Oh well until then. I've got you." Vlad finished. A cheeky smile on his face aimed straight at Cate. She grinned back.

"That is again so sweet. I guess you are stuck with me as I am stuck with you."

"You wanted the job," Vlad protested.

"You gave me the job." Cate responded before they both burst into laughter. "You're feeling better now I guess. Take the night of and get a good sleep tomorrow is the finally day until the feast and we don't want your reflection there."

Cate rose from where she was seated and paraded towards the door. Yet, stopped halfway as she remembered something important. "That reminds me. The Lord Émilek Malfèvre came round and he said he wished to speak to you before the feast. Something about a Baroness Lorelai. He also said wear something dark." Then Cate left the room.

Vlad straightened in his chair before speeding to his coffin and collecting a book that lay in there. The page was still open on Lorelai from the night before. The fine, elegant writing would have been hard to read, nonetheless, after all writings he had read in a similar script from the ancient vampires he read it as easily as reading bold print written in capitals.

_The antediluvian clan of Lorelai has appeared in record as far back as the Doomsday book if not further. Famous for their tyrannical reign over the far North the Lorelai's have a still firm grasp of society and with their long clan history they are a respected and hated clan. Fear, nightmares and destruction surrounded not only their history but also legacy with the hatred for breathers and half breeds or even bitten vampires known worldwide across the vampire history and breather legend. The name is hated and feared among all especially that of Xavier Lorelai who is the first vampire to come up with a supply of endless blood. The way all vampires should live. With blood slaves at their every command willing to be used and easy to dispose of if need be. Sadly, the blood slaves and breather pets ended in the late human century of 19. Due to the fact that humans were becoming too suspicious and the Guild of Slayers having a larger impact on society. Not long after it is believed Xavier Lorelai was slain leaving behind one daughter and several illegitimate sons. The true heir is not known but there are rumours of a Lorelai breather pet black market. Although there is no proof or information on them after Xavier we can only assume the once great clan has fallen, perhaps, to a girl. _

Vlad lay back in his coffin. The Lorelai clan may have set up a breather pet service if so why did the head of the High Council wish to speak to him about the Lady Lorelai, presumably the daughter of the late Xavier Lorelai. If this was the case he needed to speak to the council member he had met on the first night of the Council arrival, nearly a week ago. It seemed something was wronged with the outside. As Vlad submerged himself into the darkness he thought how he could have let these troubles occur. Why was he so weak? How would Erin view him now?


End file.
